Luna y Sol
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [Mundo ninja] Sasuke se fue de la aldea justo como estaba planeado en el destino, pero no se fue solo, se fue con Hinata. Naruto y Sakura tienen que recuperarlos a como de lugar. Porque ellos no querían perder a sus lunas. Parejas canon. NaruHina SasuSaku (Hinata y Sasuke se trataran como hermanos)
1. Chapter 1

_**LUNA Y SOL**_

.

 _ **PROLOGO 1**_

 **Hermanos lunares y hermanos solares**

.

.

.

\- Tus ojos me gustan, son negros como la noche e interminable como el mar, son como dos cerraduras que dan muchísimas ganas de abrir y eso lo hace más especial.

\- A mí me gusta tu cabello, es sedoso y brillante. Cuando te paras sobre algún haz de luz parece que gritara porque alguien lo tocara. Tiene el color de la medianoche frente al océano.

Hinata se sonrojo sin poderlo evitarlo como siempre.

\- Perdiste otra vez – le sonrió Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su sitio y le ofrecía la mano.

\- No puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

\- Sabes que detesto cuando te disculpas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya vas otra vez.

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la semi arrastro hasta la salida mientras le decía que algún día le enseñaría a tener más confianza en sí misma.

\- Sasuke niisan es muy bueno conmigo, no creo que pueda llegar a ser tan duro como dices que será en el futuro.

Sasuke suspiro y le gruño – Todos los Uchihas somos orgullosos por naturaleza, somos duros y fuertes, somos los herederos directos de la voluntad del fuego. Cuando sea grande como Itachi niichan seré tan duro contigo que te hare llorar.

Hinata sonrió levemente mientras con un ligero toque de su dedo índice, rozaba la nariz respingada del Uchiha.

\- Aunque tengas 40 y tengas nietos, siempre serás mi tierno Sasuke niisan.

Y corrió.

Antes de que Sasuke la atrapara y la colgara de un árbol.

 _Justo como hace cuatro días cuando quería practicar puntería._

 _._

\- Lo lamento tanto Sasuke niisan.

Sasuke no le respondió mientras observa el agua del lago de manera imperturbable. Su hermano Itachi acababa de destruir todo lo que él amaba; definitivamente no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie, ni siquiera para la niña de sus ojos, Hinata.

\- Déjame solo.

Hinata lo hizo, lo dejo solo.

 _Por siete años._

 _._

Hinata sonrió ligeramente mientras a la vez sentía la tristeza instalarse en su corazón.

No le había tocado en el mismo grupo que el de Naruto, el chico que le gustaba desde que tenía memoria. Al menos esperaba que le tocara en el grupo del Uchiha, siquiera… Pero este estaba en el mismo grupo que Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

Su debilidad siempre habían sido dos personas, el amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de sus sueños y con quien se moría de amor. Finalmente estaba su hermano del alma, Sasuke Uchiha. Con quien no tenía una conversación desde hace varios años. Siete para ser exactos.

Cuando Sasuke le había pedido espacio para estar solo, ella se lo dio, esperando noches enteras por años a que la fuera a ver nuevamente en su espacio secreto tras el lago del Bosque Prohibido. Pero él nunca volvió.

Estaban en la misma clase juntos pero no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla.

Desde que su hermano Itachi destruyo su clan, Sasuke no era como lo había conocido. Era otro niño, uno que había olvidado como sonreír.

.

\- …mi sueño, bueno, más que un sueño es una meta, es destruir a alguien.

Sakura cayó al escuchar al chico de sus sueños mencionar la palabra _destruir_ y la palabra _alguien_ en una sola oración. Tenía que admitir que lo dicho por el muchacho era algo perturbador, para que negarlo. Pero Sasuke era guapo. Sus tendencias psicópatas no importaban, ella haría que él cambiara con el tiempo.

Naruto simplemente ignoro lo que el pelinegro dijo mientras se preguntaba si Sakura quería salir con él alguna vez y como haría para lograrlo.

Kakashi supo que ese grupo simplemente desaprobaría.

.

Acababa de llegar de la misión del país de las olas, así que lo único que quería era descansar, dormir en mullida cama y no despertar hasta mañana. Sin embargo, Sasuke supo que no sería posible cuando recibió una débil tocada en su puerta, sopesando que a lo mejor alguno de sus compañeros o maestro hubieran ido a verlo y malogrado los planes de su mente.

Dudo en acercarse si quiera a la puerta.

Aunque el débil sonido no volvió a escucharse nuevamente.

Sasuke decidió levantarse y aclarar su duda sobre quien estaría tras esa puerta. Al abrir descubrió con algo de curiosidad que no había absolutamente nadie ahí. Solo había en el suelo un vaso de cristal lleno de agua cristalina hasta el tope y una rama de roble con dos hojas pequeñas, flotando sobre el agua del vaso.

Alzo una de sus cejas algo confundido por dicha "sorpresa".

Miro a ambos lados de su casa, ni una sola presencia cerca.

Solo tomo el vaso y decidió ingresarlo a su casa para pensar mejor ahí dentro.

Al final solo dejo el vaso en la mesa y se quedo dormido mirándolo. Realmente estaba cansado, le dolía la espalda por las heridas que tenia.

 _\- Me gustan tus manos, son pequeñas pero cuando crezcan serán las de un duro ninja como siempre dices que serás – una risa distorsionada – estas manos serán las salvadoras de muchas personas. Son manos de un ninja que será un genio y ayudara a levantar al resto. Son tus manos, Sasuke niisan… solo por eso son especiales._

Sasuke despertó con algo de somnolencia, hace mucho tiempo no soñaba con el pasado. Era un recuerdo de Hinata con apenas cuatro años, sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras alagaba una parte de su cuerpo como especial para ella.

Miro nuevamente el vaso dándose cuenta por fin lo que significaba. Con ello en mente se volvió a acostar pero esta vez con una meta adicional que la de destruir a alguien.

.

El día que Hinata salió de su hogar temprano y encontró a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha en su puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyados contra la pared, creyó que le daría un soponcio. Era una sorpresa terrible que la estuviera buscando.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos – menciono Hinata caminando al lado de Sasuke, quien solo caminaba sin ningún punto al que llegar.

\- Hmph.

\- Al final, te convertiste en alguien quien siempre soñaste ser.

Sasuke volteo a verlo confuso, aun no era un ninja de renombre…

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente – un duro y amargado ninja.

Sin poderlo evitar, Sasuke sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

.

\- ¿Aun le tienes ese amor irrefrenable a los rollos de canela, eh?

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke la había ido a buscar a su hogar y desde entonces, todos los días que no tenían misión ambos salían a cualquier lugar a conversar. Como en los viejos tiempos.

El restaurant al que había decidió entrar servían unos deliciosos postres que Hinata adoraba pero Sasuke detestaba.

\- Y tú sigues odiando el dulce – complemento la Hyuga viendo a Sasuke tomar su te de una manera muy tranquila – me pregunto por qué.

\- No es nada del otro mundo.

\- Quisquilloso.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

\- Ya veremos qué dices cuando te traiga esa _sopa de calabaza_ que taaaanto te gusta.

Hinata se atraganto con el pedazo de dulce que aun mantenía en su boca y con señas le rogo perdón a Sasuke.

Este solo la miraba divertido. Hinata seguía odiando la sopa de calabaza.

.

El agua empezó a salpicar sus pies y las rocas a los costados cuando Hinata chapoteo sobre el lago del Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo su misión?

\- Sencilla…

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura y algo de burla - ¿Cómo siempre?

\- Como siempre – le respondió de la misma manera.

\- A veces siento que Sasuke niisan es algo presumido.

Sasuke solo se limito a alzar los hombros mientras le guiñaba el ojo – que puedo decir, soy demasiado fuerte.

\- Y… - Hinata iba a continuar con su pregunta pero la calentura en sus mejillas hizo que se callara y volteara hacia otro lugar. Sasuke no insistió porque sabía que la niña lo terminaría diciendo tarde o temprano.

Luego de unos momentos le pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo va Naruto kun?

\- Aun no entiendo que le ves a ese idiota.

\- ¡No es un idiota! Naruto kun es…

\- Una terca mula.

\- Él no…

\- …y un roba imouto.

Hinata le sonrió desde su posición mientras seguía saltando y salpicando con sus pies en el lago. Sasuke tampoco siguió la conversación mientras el sol se ponía y el calor dejaba de ser tan fuerte.

.

Hinata supo que Sasuke estuvo en problemas y por eso ahora mismo estaba en el hospital. Lo había ido a ver a medianoche porque toda la mañana y tarde se la pasaba durmiendo mientras Sakura Haruno lo miraba con los doloridos y entristecidos.

Hinata sentía una pena muy grande por la chica de cabellos rosados. Cuando hablaba con Sasuke sobre ella, él le decía que era una niña muy molesta, fastidiosa, hipócrita y gritona. Sin embargo, esa niña se desvivía por él y Hinata era espectadora de ese amor que la niña le profesaba al Uchiha mientras el ninja dormía.

Hinata no quería interrumpir por eso no entraba a la sala.

Cuando Sasuke despertó lo fue a ver entrando por su ventana de manera ilegal.

\- Te tardaste – le dijo el niño con los ojos cerrados y acurrucado entre las sabanas.

\- No podía entrar con Sakura chan aquí.

\- Lo sé, ya olvide porque decidimos mantener nuestra amistad en secreto.

\- Yo también – le dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su cama y acariciaba el cabello del pelinegro con dulzura.

Sasuke no abrió los ojos y se dejo hacer.

\- Sakura chan está preocupada por ti, la he visto estos días siendo muy puntual contigo. Cambia tus flores a diario y se preocupa por cada movimiento que haces. Toma tu mano cuando puede tratando de pasarte su chacra. Lo veo con mi Byakugan.

\- Es una tonta.

\- Deberías darle una oportunidad.

\- No quiero niñas hipócritas como ella en mi vida.

Hinata suspiro, al menos lo había intentado pero Sasuke era muy terco.

\- Ella era una alumna predilecta en el salón.

\- Tenia uno de los mejores promedios, si – complemento Hinata mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda en la cama.

\- Si te soy sincero, pensé que con mi frialdad ella se desinteresaría de mí pero era tan insistente y molesta.

Hinata lo miro con pena, sabía que Sasuke odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a esas niñas que no entendían un no por respuesta.

\- Cuando la eligieron en mi equipo con Naruto, supe que sería un desastre. Pero decidí darle esa oportunidad que me dices ahora, aunque a mi manera.

Hinata pestañeo ¿era en serio?

\- Hay un tipo de persona que odio más en el mundo, y es esa persona que te muestra su mejor lado pero al final termina siendo otra. Justo como él.

Itachi, Hinata lo sabía bien.

\- Sakura es justo así. Desprecia a Naruto por ser huérfano y a mi dice "amarme" aunque también soy huérfano. ¿Entiendes lo ilógico de eso? Me da asco.

\- Ella solo juzga a Naruto como todo el pueblo… Porque sus padres así se lo enseñaron. Como los míos y seguramente los tuyos.

\- Pero Sakura no lo pensó como nosotros. Ella no piensa, es una idiota débil e hipócrita que no quiero en mi maldita vida.

\- Sasuke niisan…

\- No Hinata, no insistas.

La niña solo suspiro al saber que era una batalla que no ganaría.

.

Hinata escucho toda la conversación que Kakashi sostuvo con Sasuke luego de que este se peleara seriamente con Naruto en el techo del hospital.

Lloro por ambos mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se preguntaba porque no había estado ahí para detenerlo.

\- Lo escuchaste todo, eh.

\- ¿Tomaste tu decisión, verdad?

Sasuke sonrió internamente mientras asentía sabiendo que Hinata no lo veía por estar apoyada en la otra rama de aquel árbol.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- Quiero ser fuerte, Hinata.

\- Yo lo sé, pero… existen maneras de ser fuerte sin tener que irte.

Sasuke suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el tronco del árbol una última vez.

Se levanto mientras la niña Hyuga seguía ahí sentada. Antes de poderle contestar sintió unas presencias peligrosas que se acercaban a ellos.

\- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí…

.

.

.

Sakura no pudo despedirse de él. Ni siquiera lo vio partir de la aldea, solo supo al día siguiente que él había desaparecido. Lo peor es que no solo toda la aldea estaba conmocionada por la noticia del único Uchiha sobreviviente desaparecido. Sino de que no se había ido solo.

Se había ido con Hinata Hyuga, heredera de su clan.

Ahora mismo, Sakura estaba despidiendo a Naruto que junto a sus compañeros gennin irían a por Sasuke y Hinata a traerlos de vuelta.

\- Promételo, que lo traerás de vuelta.

Lloro Sakura mientras Naruto observaba con dolor en su corazón como la niña de ojos jade lloraba por su compañero. Observo su sufrimiento y le ofreció su lealtad.

\- Te lo prometo.

Era hora de partir.

.

Sakura vio cuando Kakashi ingresaba a la aldea con Naruto en brazos. Lo vio dormir mientras su maestro le decía que lo acompañara al hospital.

\- ¿Y Sasuke kun?

Kakashi la miro seriamente mientras la pelirosa solo giraba la cabeza para buscar al Uchiha.

\- El se fue, Sakura.

La lluvia tapo las lágrimas que de pronto empezaron a bajar por los ojos jades de la niña. Kakashi sabía que ella lloraría, pero ahora mismo la necesitaba para Naruto.

\- Sakura, escúchame.

Ella volteo a verlo mientras sus ojos vacios le decía que intentaría prestarle atención. Había perdido su brillo.

\- Sasuke no te necesita en estos momentos, él se fue. Pero recuerda que tú tienes dos compañeros, no solo uno. Tienes otro y él te necesita ahora.

\- Yo… - Sakura parecía no reaccionar.

\- Acompaña a Naruto en el hospital, Sakura.

Ella agacho la mirada – Naruto no cumplió su promesa. No trajo a Sasuke de vuelta.

\- Lo intento, Sakura.

\- ¡Intentarlo no basta! No cumplió su promesa, Kakashi sensei.

El de cabellos blancos se quedo callado mientras la niña le gritaba. La lluvia no tapo ninguno de sus gritos lastimeros pidiendo tener a Sasuke a su lado otra vez.

\- Sakura, ¿odias a Naruto por no traer a Sasuke de vuelta?

La niña respondió rápidamente y sin pensar – en lo absoluto.

Sus ojos vacios volvían a tener color.

\- Naruto es un tonto pero es alegre e hiperactivo. Él brilla como el sol. No puedo odiarlo.

\- Entonces… ¿me prometes que cuidaras de él durante su estadía en el hospital?

\- Lo prometo.

Kakashi le sonrió mientras con su dedo índice limpiaba una de las lágrimas de Sakura.

\- Eres una llorona pero al igual que Naruto, tu brillas. Tu y Naruto son como el sol.

Ella le sonrió.

\- Sasuke kun es nuestra luna.

.

Naruto tenía que irse y Sakura muy en su interior no quería que él se fuera. Que la dejara sola, que se hiciera fuerte dejándola muy atrás.

\- Me tengo que ir, Sakura chan.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tú… ¿me extrañaras?

Sakura lo miro dos segundos para luego carcajearse.

\- Eres un idiota, Naruto.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sakura se le tiro en brazos mientras enterraba su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Naruto, el niño se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

\- Lamentare cada día por no escucharte pedirme ir a comer ramen.

Naruto sintió el calor de Sakura atravesar su ropa mientras con algo de curiosidad por dicho abrazo tan sorpresivo, envolvía el menudo cuerpo de su compañera.

\- Volveré y te aseguro que comeremos ese ramen.

\- Vaya que lo sé. Tonto.

Sakura se despego de él y le ofreció su dedo meñique en señal de promesa. Naruto envolvió su dedo en seguida con el de ella.

\- Es la promesa del sol – menciono Sakura con determinación.

\- Aun no entiendo porque Kakashi nos dice que parecemos soles.

\- Es nuestro maestro, el nos conoce más que nadie. Así que debe ser cierto.

Naruto le sonrío – eres mi novia solar entonces.

Sakura lo termino golpeando – soy tu hermana solar, zopenco.

.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Sasuke kun.

Hinata solo observaba como Sasuke se separaba de Orochimaru e iba en su dirección.

\- Sus entrenamientos son muy rigurosos.

\- ¿Quieres regresar a la aldea?

\- En lo absoluto. Aquí seré fuerte.

Hinata sabía que él no desistiría. Por eso lo acompañaría. Porque ella era su hermana menor, porque le juro a la luna que lo acompañaría y lo protegería.

Porque él la necesitaba.

 _Y ella se quedaría con él hasta que cumpliera su meta._


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Luna y Sol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto volvió a repasar en su memoria todo lo que había pasado en el momento en que luchó con Sasuke en el valle del fin. Si, en ese lugar había estado la pequeña Hinata, al lado de Sasuke, pero sin entrometerse en la discusión. Naruto le había reclamado el motivo de su huida mientras él alegaba que quería ser mas fuerte y en la aldea no seria capaz de lograrlo. Una opción bastante buena para él, era el hecho de que Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin, le hubiera ofrecido entrenamiento.

Naruto no quería aceptarlo así que lucho con él. Hasta el punto de utilizar todo su chacra y haber quedado inconsciente.

Entonces Naruto abrió los ojos, se encontraba en mitad del bosque, mas específico cerca de un pequeño templo para una deidad animal que él no conocía, pero el pueblo donde se había estado hospedando parecía querer mucho. En las gradas del pueblo esta Jiraiya, o como él le decía Ero sennin…

—Oi, Ero sennin.

—Dime.

Naruto se levanto de donde estaba echado, sentándose esta vez, y miró a su maestro, este se encontraba muy cómodo bebiendo sake directamente de la botella.

—Cuando… luche con Sasuke, él me dejo claro porque se iba de la aldea, aunque no lo termino de entender… pero…

—Es comprensible —mencionó Jiraiya antes de darle una mirada burlona—, después de todo eres un idiota.

—¡O-Oye!

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que yo te lo explique?

—¡No! ¡He dicho que no lo comprendo del todo, pero si se, en general, porque se fue! Pero…

Jiraiya calló al ver la mirada triste de su pupilo. Se veía realmente frustrado justo como él, en la época que no pudo recuperar a Orochimaru.

—Pero… Hinata estaba ahí, y ella no dijo nada al respecto del porque se iba. Además, cuando nosotros estábamos peleando, le dirigí una mirada y ella… estaba llorando—mencionó Naruto mientras recordaba la escena—completamente desconsolada.

—¿Entonces…?

—Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué lloraba? Quiero decir, su decisión al igual que Sasuke era irse de la aldea, Sasuke tenía determinación en su mirada, e iba a pelear conmigo para defender su idea. Pero Hinata solo lloraba, parecía tan dócil, creo que, si hubiera tratado de llevármela, ella hubiera aceptado sin más.

Jiraiya le dio otro trago a su sake antes de contestar, pensaba que Naruto saldría con la inteligencia de Minato, pero solo había heredado la inocencia de Kushina.

—Hinata tomo una decisión como bien dices, pero te recuerdo que llorar no es símbolo de debilidad.

Naruto pestañeo.

—Si tu hubieras tratado de llevarte a la niña, no hubiera ido dócilmente contigo, hubiera peleado.

—¡¿Pero entonces, si estaba tan segura de su decisión, porque lloraba tan desconsoladamente?! —le gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba de su posición, confundido.

Jiraiya solo suspiró.

—Porque le dolía…

—¿Que?

—Te lo pondré simple. Comer ramen todos los días hace daño, ¿verdad? Entonces decides que vas a comer cualquier otra cosa que no sea ramen en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, todo el tiempo. Es tu decisión, pero no deja de ser doloroso, ¿a que sí?

—Entonces Hinata, ¿se arrepentía?

—No, no se arrepentía, en el momento de salir de la aldea estuvo consciente de que se alejaba de las comodidades, de su familia y sus amigos. Pero por el hecho de que ella no se arrepentía de su decisión es que le dolía saber que se tendría que alejar de todo eso. Tu se lo recordaste, todo lo que dejaba atrás. Su corazón ardía de la tristeza, pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Naruto cayó al suelo nuevamente al escucharlo, por fin todo se le hacía tan claro.

.

Sakura tomó su propio brazo con cautela, mientras lo acariciaba poco a poco; había estado tan distraída hace unos momentos que su brazo había chocado contra un poste, lastimándose en el proceso. Suspiró, a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir los catorce años, nada cambiaba en ella.

—No te preocupes —escucho la peli rosa venir de los arbustos. Era justo el lugar al que se dirigía para entrenar. El campo de entrenamiento numero cuatro, al parecer se encontraba ocupado… con algo de curiosidad Sakura se acerco al lugar para observar a Kiba y a Shino ahí, tenían un aura bastante deprimente a su alrededor.

Por un momento se pregunto si era correcto quedar ahí espiándolos; es decir, ella quería acercarse, pero el aura que los rodeaba a los dos gritaba peligro por donde sea, como pidiendo al resto que los dejará tranquilos. Sakura les dio una última mirada detrás de un árbol cercano a ellos y dio medio vuelta para retirarse.

—No hice nada por ella, al final solo acabé desmayado y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, y sin Hinata con nosotros.

Sakura se paralizó en su sitio al escuchar ese nombre sabiendo irremediablemente que estaba medianamente relacionado con Sasuke. De alguna manera sentía curiosidad por lo que los muchachos fueran a decir así que simplemente decidió darse un momento y se sentó en las raíces del árbol para escuchar lo que el Inuzuka tenía que decirle al Aburame.

—Kiba…

—Me siento horrible desde esa vez —gimió el castaño aferrando sus piernas a su pecho mientras se abrazaba a si mismo—, saber que estuve tan cerca y la deje irse sin siquiera verla una última vez, me…

Kiba calló y Shino no insistió al ver como su compañero estaba a punto de romperse. Ya habían pasado alrededor de un año desde aquel suceso, pero Kiba no podía recomponerse, se culpaba a si mismo y a su debilidad por el hecho de no haber podido proteger a su compañera cuando fue necesario. Por él, por Shino quien no pudo acompañarlos y por Hinata.

—No es tu culpa y lo sabes. Deja de hundirte, ya veras que tendremos otras oportunidades para traerla de vuelta.

—La extraño, Shino —suspiró Kiba mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas tratando inútilmente que el Aburame viera sus lagrimas de frustración, añoranza y dolor. Su mente era incapaz de seguir soportando la carga por si solo y termino por romperse al recordar el dolor tan grande que sintió en su corazón al saber que aquella muchacha de cabellos azulados y preciosos ojos perlados había huido de la aldea.

Se había ido, y nadie sabía por qué. Kiba mordió sus propios labios mientras irremediablemente sus hombros temblaban sin poderlos controlar. Era doloroso…

Shino, al ver como como Kiba se rompía en millones de pedazos y su alma se separaba de su cuerpo diciendo mostrar el afecto que su clan no estaba acostumbrado a dar. Paso un brazo por encima de los hombros temblorosos de su compañero y apoyo su propia cabeza sobre la del Inuzuka en una muestra de confianza y comprensión.

—Yo también —le susurró compartiendo su dolor.

Sakura, quien se había quedado detrás del árbol observando todo aferro sus manos sobre su boca en un intento vano de tratar de no llorar. Comprendió el dolor de ambos porque ella lo vivía en carne propia, y a pesar de que ya había pasado determinado tiempo desde que ambos habían decidido irse, sus compañeros conservaban ese dolor en sus corazones, culpables, pero con la esperanza de recuperarlos, traerlos a casa y curar todas las heridas de su alma.

.

—En realidad no es nada difícil, es como tu Junken, pero no expulsas el chacra, lo mantienes en tu mano, en tu palma y así puedes utilizarlo.

Hinata asintió mientras concentraba su chacra alrededor de su mano, afilándolo de poco a poco hasta llegar al punto que parecía una verdadera cuchilla. Ella sonrió levemente mientras le daba una mirada a Kabuto, su maestro temporal. Este sonrió mientras le decía que era de probar que tan afilada estaba.

Ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio del peliblanco, pero por suerte para Hinata, el tipo tenia una suspicacia de temer, su laboratorio tenia un poco de todo, si uno quería podía encontrar desde la nimiedad más estúpida hasta el jutsu prohibido mas buscado; ella sabia que la oficina de Orochimaru o donde realizaba sus investigaciones estaba igual de equipado que ese.

Por ende, Kabuto saco algunos troncos de una esquina de su laboratorio, ni siquiera sabia si sorprenderse, no era la primera vez que sacaba algo aleatorio de cualquier esquina.

 _Una vez le saco unos rollos de canela._

Automáticamente, y sin perder mas tiempo, Kabuto le lanzo los troncos de uno en uno mientras Hinata activaba rápidamente su Byakugan y cortaba los troncos que venían hacia ella sin ejercer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Kabuto solo le dio unos cuantos aplausos por su avance. Era una chica que aprendía bastante rápido. Cuando Orochimaru la había traído junto con Sasuke y él personalmente se encargaba de los dos, pero un día hacia algunos meses la niña se había acercado a su laboratorio pidiendo que le enseñara un poco de ninjutsu médico. Sin embargo, empezó a faltar a varios entrenamientos de Orochimaru por estar con Kabuto así que este le pidió que la tomara de aprendiz un tiempo.

Kabuto no se rehusó, así que podría decirse que esta su primera clase oficial.

—¿Sasuke kun sabe que has estado trabajando con las agujas? —le preguntó Kabuto curioso, a parte de enseñarle medicina, la entrenaba cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de las agujas, la chica, por tener el Byakugan, podía darle al blanco desde muchos metros de distancia. Eso había facilitado el hecho de podía usar normalmente, aparte de eso se estaba tomando el tiempo de enseñarle la anatomía del cuerpo humano para que pudiera usar letalmente.

—No, todavía no se lo digo.

—Sera una sorpresa, ¿eh?

Hinata sonrió en su dirección—Algo así.

.

Naruto volvió a aspirar el aire que tanta nostalgia le traía, finalmente había vuelto a Konoha, su querida aldea; con el bullicioso en las calles que la caracterizaba, las carretas de los vendedores, las voces y cuchicheos de los niños y los adultos. Todo gritaba "hogar" por donde lo vieras. Estiro los brazos, subido en el poste que se encontraba y grito a los cuatro vientos de aquella hermosa aldea que finalmente Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto.

Tres años sin ver aquellas piedras en la montaña; suspiro, realmente se sentía nostálgico.

—¿Naruto? —el susodicho volteo la vista para encontrar a la peli rosa en el suelo mirando en su dirección, tenía una mirada incrédula como si no terminara de entender como es que la figura de su compañero estaba tan cerca de ella. Como un fantasma del pasado que acababa de aumentar su altura.

Naruto salto y se posiciono frente a Sakura con una sonrisa resplandeciente sacando de su estupor a la muchacha conocida como la disculpa de Tsunade.

—¡Sakura chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —espeto el muchacho observando la nueva ropa y lo cambiada que estaba su compañera. Incluso había mantenido su cabello corto como en antaño.

Ella sonrió—Tu estas más alto.

Naruto se rasco la nuca con un bonito sonrojo ante el halago de su compañera; aunque no duro mucho ante la sorpresa muda que expreso al ver como la peli rosa le extendió su mano con el dedo meñique sobresaliendo.

Sus ojos jade tenían un brillo muy especial que solo se encendía al ver a Naruto o a Sasuke. Era como cuando guardas un secreto importante y la complicidad que sientes al ver al compañero con quien guardas dicho secreto, eso lo hacía especial.

Sakura mantuvo la mano impasible en dirección al rubio quien solo ladeo la cabeza, aparentemente confundido, causando un suspiro de decepción en Sakura. Esperaba que el chico lo recordara de su despedida hacía tres años.

—Lo olvidaste —suspiró Sakura mientras bajaba la mano y Naruto se reía burlonamente de ella. Haruno alzo una ceja, ¿ahora que le causaba tanta gracia?

Ahora era Naruto el que alzaba su meñique ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

—Te la creíste —fue lo único que dijo el rubio ante la mirada molesta de la médica, quien solo atino a mirarlo de mal humor antes de responder el gesto envolviendo su meñique con el de él.

Al final ambos terminaron sonriendo y empezaron a mover sus manos unidas de arriba abajo, hicieron este gesto tres veces mientras sonrieron cómplices de su propio secreto. Eran compañeros desde los trece años después de todo y eso no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo, Sakura chan.

—Me asustaste por un momento, la verdad.

Naruto respondió con una risita de travesura.

—¡Naruto niichan!

De pronto ambos voltearon la mirada para encontrase con el pequeño Konohamaru quien, con su equipo, corría hacia ellos con la cara totalmente iluminada.

.

Hinata aspiro una gran bocanada de aire en su posición antes de seguir su entrenamiento, estaba realizando golpes certeros hacia la pared del escondite de Orochimaru con mucha precisión. Su intención era fortalecer sus manos, si es que era posible después de realizar lo mismo tres años seguidos todos los malditos días.

A este paso sus manos ya contaban con cicatrices recorriéndolas como peces tiene el rio. Pero Hinata era terca y seguía haciéndolo por lo menos una hora después de todos sus entrenamientos, ya se con Kabuto o con Orochimaru.

Estaba en su habitación temporal y detrás de ella, sentado en la cama tranquilamente estaba Sasuke absorbiendo los conocimientos de un pergamino que traía en las manos. Era tan natural entre ellos estar juntos que había momentos en que el silencio no se volvía en lo absoluto una separación.

Era cómodo de alguna forma.

Siguió realizando katas antes de comenzar una conversación con Sasuke, se le veía tan serio que casi podía asegurar que él estaba con ese pergamino el tiempo que ella había estado realizando su entrenamiento personal. Ella sabía que eso no era bueno, Sasuke absorbía la información de una manera particularmente rápida, con o sin Sharingan, Sasuke era un genio en todo sentido de la palabra.

—¿Cómo vas con ese pergamino? —terminó preguntando curiosa al ver como parecía totalmente concentrado en lo que leía. Se volteó para verlo más detenidamente mientras de paso agarraba una botella de agua y bebía con deleite.

—Es de fácil entendimiento.

Hinata alzó una ceja mirando al prepotente Uchiha frente a ella. Tuvo que suponer que era imposible que su Sasuke niisan fuera capaz de aceptar que había algo que fuera complicado para él. Porque los humanos pueden errar, menos Sasuke, él estaba hecho de otro calibre; Hinata solo formó una sonrisa sarcástica, ¡como había sido tan torpe de olvidarlo!

Dio un último trago a su bebida y siguió su entrenamiento hasta que sus manos empezaron a sangrar.

—Hinata.

—Dime.

—Hace tres años, cuando regrese de una misión hacia mi apartamento, alguien toco mi puerta cuando oscurecía y cuando abrí había un vaso lleno de agua con una rama flotando en su interior.

Hinata se detuvo de hacer sus golpes hacia la pared mientras con una postura firme abría los cajones a sus costados dándole la espalda al Uchiha, evitando en todo momento que el nerviosismo que sentía fuera exteriorizado y Sasuke pudiera sentirlo. Siguió abriendo y cerrando cajones hasta que encontró lo que quería. Unas vendas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver como lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Insistió.

—¿Tu dejaste eso frente a mi puerta?

Hinata se mordió los labios ante la pregunta del Uchiha y contra su voluntad se encogió en su posición mientras aferraba a su cuerpo el rollo de vendas.

—Sasuke niisan nunca me lo había preguntado antes —respondió temerosa sin voltear—¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

—Curiosidad.

Hinata se mordió la lengua antes de soltar un improperio ante la rápida respuesta del pelinegro; así que dándose ánimos a si misma volteo su cuerpo para chocar su mirada contra los ojos negros de Sasuke.

Se mantuvieron la mirada alrededor de varios segundos hasta que Hinata suspiro y con un sonrojo muy característico de ella desvió la mirada, no sin antes asentir como respuesta a si pregunta. Causando una curiosa sonrisa en el Uchiha para sorpresa de Hinata.

Ella no lo había visto sonreír _sinceramente_ desde hacía mucho tiempo, por ende, confirmar que el Sasuke ante ella aún guardaba los preciosos sentimientos de antaño… la hacían verdaderamente feliz.

Entonces decidió darse la vuelta y proceder a vendar sus manos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente dejando ver al genio de las serpientes ante ellos, el famoso Sannin de Konoha. Shinobi renegado con amplias y extensas ansias de conocer el mundo por su propio pie.

—Sasuke kun —sonrió con un siseo el reciente invitado en la habitación de Hinata—, supuse que estarías aquí, necesito que ambos vayan a una _misión_ de reconocimiento.

Ambos bajaron la mirada al saber lo que eso significaba, quería decir que varios prisioneros de Orochimaru habían sido escapar de las garras de Kabuto y logrado, con éxito, salir a los alrededores del escondite en un pobre y vago intento por huir del Sannin.

Hinata terminó de vendarse las manos y con un asentimiento para Orochimaru, cogió las vendas y salió de la estancia dejando solos a Orochimaru y a Sasuke, aunque el último ya estaba próximo a salir detrás de ella. Cuando Sasuke choco con el ninja de lengua viperina en el umbral, detuvo su caminar al ver como el sujeto en cuestión le daba una mirada traviesa.

—Agradezco que hallas traído a esa Hyuuga… es muy _útil_ con esos ojos.

Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras un gruñido salía desde su interior.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima —amenazó Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan para diversión del mayor.

Solo entonces Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

.

Hinata apretó la corteza del árbol con curiosidad, era verdaderamente sorprendente que los prisioneros en cuestión no estuvieron ni remotamente a un kilometro de distancia, todos estaban queriendo realizar una emboscada desde varios puntos. Suspiro con pesar, ella realmente quería dejarlos ir, que huyeran… pero sabía que eso solo le causaría problemas y era lo que menos quería para Sasuke ahora que tenía un entrenamiento como el que siempre había querido.

Hinata apretó su puño mientras con su Byakugan memorizaba las posiciones de los prisioneros. Cuando apago el Byakugan se sumió en la oscuridad. Orochimaru la había acostumbrado a guiarse por sus instintos así que la obligaba, para que estos se agudizaran, a que cuando ella saliera, siempre tuviera puesta unas vendas sobre sus ojos. Después de todo con el Byakugan era capaz de ver con o sin la venda. Solo que él insistió en que la usara para su protección; habían muchos tipos que querían en sus ojos, y de paso para que practicara y agudizara el resto de sus sentidos.

Lográndolo exitosamente.

Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y su ropa era exactamente la misma que la de Sasuke, incluso esa enorme apertura en el pecho, solo que ella por supuesto usaba vendas para esconder su busto. Además de que tenía unos curiosos aros de plata de tamaño considerable colgando de sus orejas que tranquilamente podían pasar como aretes o adornos de mujer, pero Hinata sabía bien que no lo eran.

—Encontré los noventa y dos prisioneros. Están divididos en grupos de cinco con números de integrantes totalmente disparejos. Hay un grupo al norte, dos en punto con diez prisioneros. Desde el mismo lugar, a las doce hay otros cinco. Yo me encargo de los de atrás, después de que acabes vuelve aquí.

Sasuke solo asintió dispuesto a saltar de la rama donde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado suavemente por Hinata. Él volteo levemente la cabeza sin llegar a mirarla realmente como diciéndole que tenía su atención. Ella solo tragó.

—No los mates, por favor.

Sasuke volteó hacia delante.

—No pensaba hacerlo —y desapareció.

.

—Sai —suspiro el rubio al ver como el susodicho se encontraba al final de un pasadizo enorme parado solo y mirando hacia un lugar fijamente. Naruto cerró la mano en un puño al verlo, ver al traidor que sería capaz de echar a un lado su amistad y cumplir la orden de matar a Sasuke como un simple peón.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura reacciono más rápido que él y salió disparada hacia dicho lugar enfrentándose al pelinegro. Naruto no se movía mientras veía la espalda de su compañera tensa, reclamando a Sai hasta que esta detuvo su incesante furia.

Eso lo alarmo. La mirada de Sakura había volteado hacia arriba fijándose por primera vez en la silueta que los acompañaba y mientras pronunciaba el nombre de aquel pelinegro que tanto había añorado, algo dentro de Naruto se le escapó de las manos. Volvería a verlo, volvería a ver a Sasuke otra vez y por fin tendría la oportunidad de recuperar ese lazo que los unía.

Entonces Naruto corrió.

Se tropezó… pero se levanto y siguió corriendo.

Al llegar hasta donde Sakura y Sai se encontraban miro en la dirección del sol entrecerrando levemente los ojos; pero sin discernir mucho, ahí estaba. El pelinegro de nombre Sasuke y justo detrás de él estaba la pequeña Hyuuga, aunque ahora de pequeña no tenía nada, su cabello era muy largo y su figura ya la declaraba como una mujer.

Naruto trago antes de pronunciar el nombre de su compañero. Estaba realmente conmocionado después de más de tres años de no verlo. Sus ojos seguían tan negros y solitarios como los de antaño.

—Y ahora Naruto —espetó sin humor el Uchiha—, tú también has venido.

Naruto fue incapaz de quitar su mirada de él.

—¿Quiere decir eso que también está aquí, Kakashi?

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos ante Sasuke, incapaz de moverse, responder por sus miembros o hablar, por su parte, si bien Naruto estaba consternado por la aparición _espectacular_ que había hecho el sujeto en cuestión, había notado muy claramente la presencia casi desvanecida de la Hyuuga. Ella tenía una venda en los ojos y parecía reacia a entrometerse en la situación.

Naruto la miro una última vez, no quería meterse igual como en el valle del fin. Al final solo desvió la atención hacia quien fue su compañero de equipo, Sasuke.

—Desafortunadamente, Kakashi san no ha podido venir. Yo estoy aquí en su lugar —se presentó Yamato dando un paso al frente; sacando de su estupor tanto a Naruto como a Sakura—. Nosotros, el equipo Kakashi, vamos a llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha.

—El equipo Kakashi, ¿eh? —susurró mientras miraba a los sujetos totalmente inmóviles frente a ellos. Sasuke no tenía que ser adivino para saber que aún causaba sentimientos encontrados en el rubio y la peli rosa, él podía encargarse de ellos fácilmente… por ende Hinata podía derrotar a Sai y al tipo de grandes ojos negros. Solo esperaba no estar subestimando los poderes de esos dos inútiles y meter a Hinata en un aprieto.

Negó en su mente, Hinata era fuerte, él lo sabía bien. Saldría bien librada.

Simplemente ignoró lo que el sujeto llamado Sai empezó a relatar llamando la atención de los demás integrantes del equipo Kakashi, pero Sasuke no tenía ni el mínimo interés en recibir una reprimenda moral. Él iba a cortar los lazos que lo unían a Konoha para cumplir sus propósitos, no había otra solución ni respuesta para él.

Al final entendió que Sai decía que tanto el rubio y la peli rosa trataban de atesorar esos lazos de amistad pero Sasuke a eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Claro que lo sabía. Por eso los corté —haciendo referencia a sus lazos de amistad con ellos—. Ahora tengo otros.

Cerró los ojos antes de que vieran que su iris volaba hacia donde la Hyuuga estaba parada, inmutable, ellos no tenían y no debían saber que ella era su única debilidad. Una debilidad que sabia pelear, cabe aclarar, pero al fin y al cabo una debilidad.

—Lazos fraternales forjados con odio —agregó mientras recordaba a Itachi.

Siguió hablando y manteniendo una conversación con Naruto mientras sentía como la peli azul se estremecía al oír la voz del rubio. Sasuke esperaba sinceramente, que al paso de los años, los sentimientos de Hinata hubieran menguado con respecto al Jinchuriki pero al parecer seguían ahí, haciendo palpitar el escondido corazón de la niña, causando una ligera rabia en él contra Naruto.

Por más que quisiera no podía dejarla ser feliz con ese hombre. Ya no. No con Naruto.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuchó que Naruto ya no se dirigía hacia él sino hacia la Hyuuga, eso lo descolocó.

—Hinata —la aludida dio un respingo imperceptible para los demás excepto para Sasuke—, que… ¿Qué sucedió en tus ojos?

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Sasuke se interpuso—No es de tu incumbencia, inútil.

Entonces Sasuke saltó con la espada en alto para atacar a Naruto mientras este tomaba posición con kunai en mano. Hinata activó el Byakugan al sentir que la presencia cálida de Sasuke desaparecía de su lado en un instante y su voz se alejaba frente a ella. Lo vio cayendo en dirección al Uzumaki asustándola en el proceso. No quería ver ningún enfrentamiento entre ellos, no lo soportaría. Así que de un movimiento rápido chocó dos de las agujas que siempre traía consigo, contra la espada del Uchiha.

La vibración del metal hizo que Sasuke captara el mensaje y cayera a pocos metros de Naruto, solo para mirar en dirección a Hinata, quien aun tenía la mano alzada.

—Ya basta.

Naruto tragó, la voz de Hinata era suave pero estricta.

—Orochimaru sama nos está buscando, vámonos —para hacer valer su punto, Hinata dio media vuelta y desapareció caminando tranquilamente lejos del rango de visión de los presentes.

Sasuke solo chasqueó la lengua mientras saltaba guardando su katana, para finalmente perderse en la misma dirección que Hinata.

Lo único que se escucho al final fueron los gritos de Sakura y Naruto quienes pronunciaron el nombre de su anterior compañero con pesar. Tan cerca… y a la vez tan malditamente lejos.

.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
